Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to imaging, and more particularly to reconstructing images using one or more sensors.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging refers to a class of inverse problems wherein the central objective is to form the image of an object or scene of interest that is typically being sensed by one more sensors each furnishing complementary but correlated sources of information, and each of which is potentially contaminated by noise and distortion. What distinguishes this from the more general class of inverse and regression problems is that images originating from typical empirical sources (such as natural images) have a special structure that makes it possible to inject informed prior models into the inference process that can enhance the quality of the reconstructed image. Accordingly, a wide variety of analytical and statistical approaches have proliferated over the past several decades in diverse imaging applications such as radar, medical, and astronomical imaging.